


Gods and Monsters

by HoneyBee95



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Background Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Background Relationships, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Dragon Genji Shimada, F/M, Game skin's, Gency Week, Gency week AU, God(dess) of Mischief, Gods, Hades and Persephone inspired this fic, Hanzo is a Furry, Implied Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jamison Fawkes/Symmetra, M/M, Mom Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Okami Hanzo, Old Gods, Past Relationship(s), Werewolf Jesse McCree, bunnyribbit, daughter hana song, so did Beauty and The Beast, valkyrie mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBee95/pseuds/HoneyBee95
Summary: A retelling of the legend Hades and Persephone.Angela - Mercy as she is known by the Mortals - is a God who travels to the realm of man to bring deliverance and messages unto mankind. Loved by all, her blessings are highly sought after, for mercy is a gift that can come in different forms.When she is attacked, it is another God who finds and rescues her.Gency Week Day 2: AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Gency Week challenge, Day 2: AU. 
> 
> Just to clarify the Celestials are the Original Overwatch Team before the recall, plus Symmetra and Pharah. The Terrestrials (unoriginal, I know) are everyone else who joined after. I'm looking for a Beta at the moment, so if anyone wants to offer I'm open to suggestions. I'm so proud of this piece, and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did =^^= 
> 
> A scene from this piece was inspired by khrysm art blog. Here is the Link: 
> 
> http://khrysm.tumblr.com/post/153571454183/khrysm-combining-prompts-like-whoa-i-have-no
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!

 

 

It has long been known, that Gods walked with and watched over mankind. To the mortals, there is no distinction.  A God is a God regardless of whether or not they walk the earth, eat of its fruits or inhabit the spirit plain. Their empyrean light alone marks them as superior.

 

To the Young Goddess Angela, _Mercy_ , as she is known to the Mortals, that is simply not true. There are two types of Gods. The Celestials, who live and work in the spirit plain, who watch over mankind and rarely visit the earth. And The Terrestrials. The Gods who wander the earth and influence the environment all around them. That is the truth.

 

She knows not of the other Gods. Her creation later, after the Great Divide. She knows that the Celestial Gods of which she was born amongst, rein as heads. The Gods who walk the earth are inferior. Exposed to attack, fatigue and hunger like the mortals. 

 

 _We are not like them_ the Celestials would say. _We are better_.  And she would always ask: _why are we better? Are they not Gods too?_ And the older Celestials would always laugh. Her naivety and curiosity a nervous truth of which they did not wish to discuss, for the Celestials had a secret. One that had caused the Terrestrial Gods their banishment. That Angela knew, but never discussed. Because she was a young and new God.  She was their daughter who had no place in asking questions _just yet._

 

And because of this, the Celestials treated her like a child. A servant who was both superior to those who walked the land, but inferior to the Gods she lived with. They loved her greatly, this Angela knew. But her position as a new God meant that she was at their command in everything. They both coddled and reviled her, as entertainment and sport.

 

Although she loved them, she found herself often despising her family for their patronising attitude, and often left home to find solace in visiting the Mortals.

 

She knew earth was dangerous, a cold and unwelcome realm that rarely showed warmth. But the Mortals appreciated her. Much more than her own family did. For she was kind. And kindness is mercy itself. She believed that any God who could live on such an unforgiving and cruel place, was far braver and stronger than the Celestials. And she wanted to become just that. Brave and Strong.

 

The Celestials would question her methods. ‘ _Why do you spend so much time amongst the Mortals when you can grant them their desires from above?’_ Away from harm? They do not like that she walked the earth so often. Open to harm and so willing to give _. ‘No one respects a God who regularly makes themselves known’_ her father says. He is older, wiser than she. He holds her hand in his large one. Willing for her to understand. Wanting her to see that she is _vulnerable_.

 

For man was created with a hole so great that no treasure could fill it.

They would want more. It was in their nature.

 

But she only smiled, brighter than a star, and squeezed his hand in return. ‘you worry too much, father. I am always careful and I am always back before the setting of the sun. You needn’t worry about me.’

 

(For any God who didn’t return to the spirit realm, whether on earth or in the heavens, before the setting of the sun would be trapped on earth. Forced to spend the night in the Mortal Realm until the dawn)

 

He kissed her forehead. ‘Fine. But know this: the moment man chooses to harm you, I will raise an army so great, so foul and dangerous, that their grass will forever be dyed red.’ He promised. For he was the God of War. As time passed, the Celestials soon found use in her frequent endeavours. Tasking her as their emissary.

 

From the heavens, would she descend. Exposing herself to harm to impart tidings from above and to bless mankind with mercy. A single feather from her wings of gold and light granting clemency to anyone who needed it. For mercy is a gift that can come in different forms. Be it ailments, famine or warmth from the cold, her blessing alone could heal the broken – for those whose intentions are _pure_.

 

For she is the Messenger Goddess, of Mercy, Healing and Deliverance. And her power is renown across the land.

 

No one dares hurt her. For she is a Celestial she thinks. Not like the _other_ Gods she has yet to meet. Doing so would expose man and creature alike to the wrath of the Celestials, and they are less than forgiving. She is their favourite.

 

 

Time passed still, and the earth continued to remain a cold place. Her acts of mercy relieving mankind somewhat from their cold. True to her word, none dared to harm her. And she always returned before the setting sun. Man loved her too much to so willingly risk The Mercy’s trust. But her popularity grew. Tales of Mercy’s benevolence travelled farther than the wind could carry, to the ears of monsters and man alike. They cried out for her. Begging deliverance from their suffering.

But it wasn’t long before greed set in.

 

Sometimes, the ones who called for her were not suffering at all. Merely missing things that they did not have. But she was a kind Goddess, who could not bare the sight of distress whether real or not. And she continued to grant mercy, forgetting that suffering is a lesson that reminds man of what they have. When they called she came. With an open heart and hand. Ready to give. Their greed growing.

 

 Their greed consuming them.  

 

The attack was sudden and calculated. It was in the deepest part of the cold seasons, meaning the cold would be especially bitter. Mercy had known it was coming. Sensing the new-found greed amongst the mortals but vehemently denying it. Food scarce, bodies cold and ailments growing, their demands always increased at this time, pleading for some reprieve from the harsh reality of their environment.

 

Even when she bestowed them one of her feathers, it was not enough, they wanted more. The men came with weapons. Drawn and ready to tear the golden wings that granted no more than a single feather whenever mercy was needed.  As she struggled, she looked to the sky. The sun was already setting. Time was running out.

 

The Goddess escaped from their hold, taking to the air. Wounded and hurt. Vision spinning. Head pounding. She needed to get home before night drew in. Her wings of light beating against the turbulent wind, with every ounce of strength left in her bones. It was no use. The wounds from the attack were too great, and she fell from the sky.

Wind battering her scarred skin, falling, a beautiful meteorite landing on a snowy mountain in the east.

 

The Goddess was unconscious when he came.

 

He was broad and tall. Steadfast and cooler than the mountain on which the Goddess rested. Eyes dark and wiser than onyx stones. The fur wolf skin pelt in which he wore on his head matched the snow and cold that followed his every step, framing his sharp, handsome features. Blending him into his environment. A lone wolf. _A God._

 

The sight of Mercy bewildered him, but it did not show on his wise face. It had been centuries since he had last seen a Celestial, and he was unsure. For he did not trust the Celestials. All Celestials were the same. Unwilling to give, but quick to take. _She was one of them_. Seeing her, however, challenged that. Rumour had travelled on the tongues of Man and Beast alike of a new God, whose kindness blessed even the unworthy and voice carried the messages of Celestials, but he did not believe in her existence. For what Celestial would be brave enough to visit Mankind? He did not believe in her, until that moment.

 

Slowly, carefully he approached the Goddess. Placing a hand near her face, fingers gently gracing her hand. Breath left her lips. She was alive. And the sun was about to set.

 

Lifting her from the snow, the God carried the fallen Goddess to his Den. Down into the pits of the earth, to the darkest corner of the spirit plain where she would be safe. But their descent had not gone unnoticed. Another God had seen all that had taken place. Sombra, the God of Mischief. The banished Goddess. She was an unwelcome creature. Neither liked by either Gods. For it was with her that the Celestials conferred to banish the Terrestrials to earth. Her mischief causing the Great Divide. And after this had taken place, the Celestials then banished her too. Fearing her mischief would only bring about their own downfall.

 

The Terrestrials rejected her also, angered by her actions. Chasing her across the land.

 

 A lonely and despised God, she wandered the earth with vengeance in her heart. Waiting for the right moment to strike back at the two sides that had abandoned her.

 

And the moment had presented itself. She had witnessed Man attack Mercy. Seen _The Okami_ pick her up and carry her back to his den. The Celestials would not believe her at first, but after some time they would. She would tell them of how _The Okami_ came and stole their daughter. Held against her will in the earth’s belly. A tale they would gladly believe. As the final rays of sun vanished over the snowy horizon, she disappeared with dying light. Plan ready to destroy the Gods.

 

For like Angela, she knew no distinction. Both had rejected her.

 

Angela woke hours later, in the dark. To the sound of deep debate.

‘She is injured. What was I supposed to do?’

‘ _She_ is a Celestial. She deserves to suffer.’

‘for crimes she did not commit? Please explain’

‘you know what I mean. They would not do the same for us. Why should we do this for them?’

‘Please’ The Goddess said, voice strained ‘If you help me, I can assure you that my family will repay your kindness generously’ she was still weak, and the darkness was overwhelming. As far as Angela could tell, she was in a bed of animal fur and pelts. The musk sour with undertones of earth.

 

 

As she raised her head, she made out the figures in the Den. Only then did she realise that they were Gods. Several Gods, each extremely different from the last. One tall, hunched over and covered in dirt. Another fatter than anything with a pig's mask on his face. Another built with pink hair, a body of muscle, and strength. And another still, heavy set with a delectable figure and sweet face. All Terrestrials.

 

 ‘I did not realise there were so many of you’ she cried, vision still spinning. One of the Gods made towards her, and lifted her chin to take water to drink. Once she had taken her fill, the figure spoke to all gathered: ‘I am Hanzo. The _Okami_. God of the Wind and Cold. Lord of The Hunt. Your King. And this girl is not to be harmed. Until such a time that she regains her strength, none are to harm her.’ the _Okami_ spoke, authority in his voice, eyes unflinching. He looked out to the crowd and beckoned for one to come forward.  ‘Brother, I am placing you as her protector’ Hanzo said, as the figure stepped into the light.

 

Unlike the God at her side, the God that stepped forward was entirely different to his brother. The Youth stood a little shorter than he. His eyes not wise, but rich with a playful friendliness that held a twinkle of diablerie. His face coquettish and knowingly handsome. The hair on his head, although dyed greener than the grass on the field, was defiantly short (Gods wore their hair long) and tousled. His coming forward alone filled the air with a warmth Angela was not used to. He was warmth and light bound in one.

 

‘Genji’ he took her hand and kissed it in introduction, ‘God of Warmth and Growth.’ Angela sat up, furs falling from her body ‘Angela’ she said, vision still a little messy, ‘the Goddess of Mercy and Deliverance. Both of messages and despair.’ She looked at the different Gods in the room. Some sympathising with her, others despising her. It had been Hanzo who had been her saviour from what she had guessed, but it was still their home. And they had been kind enough to accept their king's command despite her unwilling intrusion. She bowed her head at them. ‘thank you all for helping me. Whilst I am here, I will not be a burden.’  The _Okami_ nodded as the remaining Gods took their leave, Genji choosing instead to lie at the end of her feet. ‘How did you get on the mountain?’ The King removed his headpiece as he spoke, placing it on a mantle. A thick tumble of jet black hair freed from their white prison.

 

‘I was attacked’ the Valkyrie admitted, slightly distracted by the young God playing with her fallen feathers. With the amount she had lost, healing would be a long and painful process. The attack had cost her both feathers and flight. ‘I see’ he said carefully, unfazed by his brother’s antics ‘am I right to assume you are the God that has been giving so freely and foolishly to man?’ Angela blushed and looked down, meeting Genji’s own careful inspection of her. ‘do not be embarrassed’ he placed a firm hand on her shoulder and lifted her chin, a feather tucked between his fingers. ‘My brother did not believe in your existence before now. He’s a frigid fellow who doesn’t know how to be less serious. We younger ones need to stick together’ he winked at her, and Angela found herself laughing at the young Gods cheek. The _Okami_ rolled his eyes at this, a gesture reserved only for him.

‘it is enough, Genji. Let her rest’ Hanzo beckoned for Genji to leave. ‘it’s alright!’ Mercy cried suddenly. Both Gods looked at her, surprised. Her voice surprisingly loud. Angela faltered and looked at her hands. ‘I – that is, I enjoy his presence. He isn’t disturbing me.’ Most Gods Angela knew where much older than she, and it was difficult to connect with them. She didn’t want to lose Genji. He seemed sincere.  _Friendly_ even.

Light footsteps echoed as someone left the room ‘Fine.’ Hanzo’s retreating voice bounced around the chamber ‘but you must rest. Do not indulge my brother too much, he is prideful and lacks reservation.’

 

Each day was noticeably different in the Den. Emptier for one, the Gods here regularly left the realm to haunt the earth. Meaning Genji and Angela were often left alone. But on the occasions, they were not, Junkrat – as the mortals called him, he was the God of Chaos – and Hanzo tended to be the only ones beside them, who did not leave in the Den on a regular basis.

 

Another interesting thing, was their arrangements. When it came to events, such as meals, they all dined together. The Celestials ate together, but it was always formal. Here, the reservations where similar, but it was less constraining. Although Angela could not eat their foods (for eating from the earth meant that she would be bound to the earth. Despite spending all her time in the spiritual part of it) she was invited to sit beside the King, Genji taking up a seat beside her too.

 

And finally, Genji. He was the youngest God. And his family’s treatment of him was far better than her own. They let him do what he wanted and say what he wished. Only guarding his tone and language in the presence of his brother. He was free. That’s why he confused Angela so. Unlike the other Gods, he did not go to earth at all. Choosing instead to remain in the Den as much as possible. Her opposite. When Angela asked him about it, he laughed. Light and breezy like summer air. ‘The Mortals are greedy’ he said. They were sat beside a roaring fire, reading some text from a time long gone when she asked. Her wings and body had healed considerably at this point, but she was still too weak to leave. The heat was overwhelming. Both from the fire and Genji. And this made her wonder: why didn’t he share this gift? ‘unlike you, I cannot just trust the mortals.’ He stroked her wing tenderly, a note of sadness in his voice. ‘they demand and they do not appreciate. That is why I rarely provide for them, so they can learn to appreciate what they have’ his fingers combed through her feathers, a brush of fondness she was coy to, but enjoyed.  

 

She was ashamed to admit that she was happier amongst the Terrestrials. A fortnight had passed since her arrival, and she had loved every minute of it. She made sure to show her appreciation as soon as she was well enough to move around freely. Helping as best as she could with anything in the Den. Her hard work did not go unnoticed. And those who had previously despised her presence came to appreciate her. Junkrat, for example, told her secrets that had the power to destroy empires, this chaotic knowledge even her own family was not aware of – he spoke highly of the Celestial Symmetra, Goddess of Order, and would often ask Angela about her wellbeing much to her confusion - and their awe of her if she ever told them of these secrets. Hanzo would always bring back pelts for her. Made from the bodies of beasts both common and legendary. She delighted in these gifts – much to Genji’s chagrin – and always thanked him earnestly. But despite their kindness, Angela found herself missing the Mortal realm. Its freedoms and people. Genji was the first to notice.

 

They had gotten closer since her arrival in the Den. And he could read her better than anyone else. ‘what is bothering you my Lady?’ Angela sighed, caught. She could not lie to him. ‘I miss the Mortal realm. Its hills and its people. Its villages and its palaces. I miss _them_ ’ Genji frowned ‘and why do you miss them? After what they did to you? They don’t deserve your gift my Lady. They don’t deserve _you._ ’ He held her hand, willing for her to understand. Wanting her to see that she was _vulnerable_. She shook her head, intertwining her fingers in his. ‘I love it for its imperfections. Please, will you allow me to visit the surface?’ Genji sighed. He could not say no to her. ‘Fine. But you must ask the king.’

 

Hanzo accompanied her the day she went up to the surface. Genji did not follow. He still did not trust the mortals. Her emergence from the Den heralded a new beginning. Causing the wind and cold that plagued the place to slowly vanish from her presence despite Hanzo’s being there, and they both marvelled at it. Although it was cold, and the wind a bitter reminder, her presence soothed the environment and warmed the earth. The very first Spring.

 

For mercy is a gift that can come in different forms. Be it ailments, famine or warmth from the cold, her blessing alone can heal the broken – for those whose intentions are _pure_.

 

After that, Angela accompanied Hanzo on his haunts. Helping him hunt and her blessing mankind. She would always ask Genji to join them, but he always refused. But with each passing day Genji’s stubbornness wore thin until finally, he made a request.  He wanted to woo Angela. Face flushed and heart pounding, he asked his brother’s permission and a way to impress the Goddess. 

‘Simply go to the Mortal realm with her, show her your gift and present your intentions.’ Genji began to protest, but Hanzo held up his hand – continuing to speak. ‘If she accepts, once she is well enough to return to her own people, seek out her father, _Soldier 76_. Present him with something that would make a suitable bride price, and ask for his permission for marriage. I accept your courtship in his place.’

‘Thank you, brother’ Genji bowed, grateful. But Hanzo was suddenly stern ‘remember, if you are to court her, you must protect her. I lost my own love because I could not protect him. And his absence haunts me to this day.’ His wise eyes unbearably fond, remembering his lost love.

 

Genji left his brothers presence, and wondered. How would he impress the _Soldier_? He was a hard and powerful man, who rarely found delight in anything from Angela’s description. Her disappearance would have been a source of despair. And for her to suddenly appear again, with a God desiring his daughters hand would not sit well. He would be taking her away just when she got back him. His source of pride. His dove of light and gold.

 

That’s when it hit him.

 

Angela had lost a number of feathers from her attack. They hadn’t been used ever since her descent. She had given all her lost feathers to Genji. As a gift. And she loved the pelts Hanzo always gave her. He had a gift that would impress the _soldier_.

 

The next day, instead of Hanzo joining their ascent, it was Genji. As they climbed higher and higher the snow vanished completely. The cold and wind that gripped the land was replaced by lush green grass and bright beautiful flowers. The moment they stepped out together, the world had transformed. The earth was much more beautiful and vibrant than ever before. The first day of summer.

 

Mercy marvelled at the earth, for it was much more beautiful than she could have imagined.

 

Genji too was surprised. He had forgotten how his presence affected the earth, and seeing so many of the mortals delight in his gift made him realise why Angela enjoyed their company. They loved and appreciated what he had to offer. But as they wandered, he knew that he would only give to them if it made Angela happy. Not for their benefit, but for hers. It was then that he told his Lady of his intentions. Angela accepting his request. Every day since then, they would venture out to the Mortal realm, continuing their courtship each day, bringing the best and brighter themes to the earth.

 

On the seventh day, _he_ came.

 

 A whole month had passed since her descent. Angela’s healing had been completed, and Hanzo decided to join them in their ascent this time. Wanting to hunt in the summer weather and perhaps speak to _Soldier 76_ on behalf of his brother. No sooner had they entered the realm, darkness covered the land. a _Lycaon_ , bigger and fiercer than any land beast appeared. Hanzo tried to talk to it, seeing it as a comrade rather than an enemy, for wolves were his familiars. But it was no use. It attacked Genji. Before Angela could react, something grabbed her. She struggled, but it was useless. She could only watch on helplessly as the being made off with her, returning to the spirit plain. The realm of the Celestial Gods. When she was released there was a massive furore. Tears of joy were wept by many of them, glad to see their daughter was alive.

 

‘we need to go back!’ Angela cried, afraid. what had happened to Genji? She didn’t know if he was alive or dead. The Lycaon attacked _him_. Her beloved. But her father shook his head. ‘They stole you. Why would you need to go back?’ Angela stood up, confused.

‘they didn’t steal me, they _saved_ me. Father, we need to go. Genji needs my help!’ the _Soldier_ grabbed his daughter, anger rising, ‘they did no such thing. The _Okami_ kidnapped you so he could use you. Sombra,’ at his word the God that had taken Angela - and did not recognise - stepped forward.

‘Your father is right my Lady. I witnessed first-hand the _Okami_ confer with the Mortals and plan your attack. He wanted your feathers for his own personal gain. And when you grew closer to his brother he got jealous, and sent the beast to attack his own blood.’ The Goddess by the name of Sombra threw something to the ground. A wolf pelt covered in feathers sat at her feet. It was beautifully stitched together, a cloak made from feathers of light and gold. Her lost feathers. Only Genji had the feathers in his possession, and the pelt was unmistakably Hanzo’s. Only he ever hunted beasts for their hide. He was using it to build something. For _himself_. He had _used_ her.

‘and Genji?’ she asked, voice trembling.

‘Genji is dead.’

 

A millennia passed.

But to a God, a millennia is but a year. Angela no longer visited the mortals, choosing instead to provide their needs from the spirit realm. Earth contained too many memories. All of them painful. All of them beautiful. And the earth was once again reigned by cold and wind. For the Okami had now become a banished God. Rejected by both his own and forced to abdicate by the Celestials. Wandering the earth without a place to call his own. A pariah.

 

It was not just that. The earth had become a destructive place. Wars regularly waged between man, the Terrestrials and her father. He had kept his promise. Wanting to soak the earth in as much blood as he could for their harm of her. The Terrestrials included also.

 

But she had some solace. For upon her return she gave birth to her daughter. A beautiful bud Genji would have been proud of, and named her Hana. She was her only source of happiness, and made sure she always knew it. So it came as no surprise that she grew to be the Goddess of Joy. Hana had the same energy and mischief of her father, delighting many of the Celestials with her energetic nature. It was only her mother she could not fill with happiness. Her father's death taking a heavy toll on the Merciful Goddess, and it always saddened Hana that she could not provide her mother with true joy.

 

Angela still had the cloak. Keeping it hidden in her chambers. Only Hana knew of its existence. Sombra – now a Celestial – suggested it be destroyed. And most believed it to be. only Hana and Angela knew otherwise. The cloak remained as beautiful and steadfast as ever. Only losing three of its original feathers from the pelts body. Hana would often pretend they symbolised her father, her mother and herself. And how even death could not separate their bond. She wanted to know who he was, but her mother refused to give her an answer. Barring her from visiting earth to find out for herself.  So she waited. Watching and listening for an opportunity for an adventure.

 

Hana came across a portal One day. Most portals had been specially protected to ensure she could never leave the spirit plain. This one had not. This was the perfect opportunity. Taking the three feathers and the cloak, she entered the portal. Adamant to find out more about her father. The portal lead to a sandy island, that was a part of the spirit realm but tied to the earth. Secluded from all life. Save for one.  A sweet sound filled the air, and Hana found herself following the notes.

 

A God lived on it. He was shorter than she but slightly older in appearance. His rich brown skin was beautiful, the sun blessing him with a kiss with each day that passed. He was bewildered when he saw her. Having been abandoned on the island. ‘who are you?’ she asked, when she finally found her words. ‘and why are you here on your own?’

‘I am Lucio. God of Music’

‘Why are you here?’

‘My mother is the God of Order, and my father is the God of Chaos. They loved each other, and I am a result of their affection. But when the Great Divide happened, my mother feared what the other Gods would think of her, and abandoned me on this island. I have never even met my father, nor is he aware of my existence.’

Hana felt a kinship with Lucio. For like her he too did not know his father, and proposed they set out together, to find them. ‘and how will we leave the island? I cannot enter portal because a spell forbids from doing so, and the island is enchanted so the boats I have made cannot carry off the island. How can I follow you?’

 

Hana thought, and had an idea. Taking one of the fallen feathers, she plaited it into Lucio’s long hair.  Hana explained that since her mother was the Goddess of Mercy, her feather should bless him with the mercy to leave the island – if his intentions were pure.

 

Hopeful, they boarded one of Lucio’s boats, and set out. And to both of their surprise – he remained unharmed. For mercy is a gift that can come in different forms. Be it ailments, famine or warmth from the cold, her blessing alone can heal the broken – for those whose intentions are _pure_.

 

Only two feathers remained.

 

Full of hope, the pair set out. Admant to find their lost fathers. As they sailed, Lucio had an idea. There was a Terrestrial God who could help them. Her name was Lena, and she was the God of Time. She could help them. By going back in time, they could discover what had become of their fathers. With this in mind they set out to find her, travelling further than any God, to the ends of the earth. Where time ceased and space was formed.

 

When they reached her realm, they explained their story to her. She took pity on them, agreeing to help. ‘But in order to help you, you must pay something of equal or greater value. For time is something that cannot be wasted. It must be paid for with something of equal value.’ Hana thought, and had an idea. Taking one of the feathers, Hana used it as payment to the Goddess, who gladly accepted it. The Goddess opened a portal, granting them three points of time to travel too. Before the Great Divide. During it. And after.

 

Only one feather remained.

 

Lucio and Hana stepped through the portal. And saw how the Gods lived in harmony. The Goddess of Mischief was unhappy. Although she was accepted, none trusted her. In Jealousy, she stole away the God of Harvest, the main source of their food. The lack of food and his disappearance caused tensions to rise, until finally an all-out war occurred. The Celestials, wanting to end the war quickly, asked Sombra to find a way to banish the Terrestrials to earth. Using her prisoner to good use, Sombra forced the God to reap the finest food from the land. Inviting them to a banquet, disguised as peace meeting. The Terrestrals, starving from their lack food, ate without concern. For the food looked too good to ignore, and ate ravenously.

 

Once the food touched their lips, they were bound to the earth. Unable to leave it. Forced to inhabit it. Earning their name. The war had ended. But she was soon betrayed. The Celestials cursed her to roam the earth, fearful that she would use her mischief to usurp them.

In her anger, she cursed her prisoner. Forcing him to take the form of a _Lycaon_. An ironic stab at his lover. Who was the _Okami_.

 

They watched her plot, waiting for a time to get back at either one of the Gods who had betrayed her. Until finally her moment came.

 

Hana witnessed Man attack her Mother. Saw the _Okami_ save her from her fall and bring her to his Den. Watched as she built friendships with many of the other Terrestrials and eventually falling in love with her father. Lucio shouted when he saw his father. Finally knowing what he looked like. A face to a name.

 

The discussion of courtship, and to her surprise, the meaning behind the cloak. It was a Bride Price for her grandfather. The _Okami_ hadn’t used her. She saw the Goddess wait until finally, she set the Lycaon free. Casting it out to attack his lovers brother. Snatching her mother, and returning her to the Celestials. She had taken the cloak as proof of Hanzo’s betrayal during the struggle, a false narrative that fit well with her tale. She then ordered the Lycaon to return to its prison in the west, the worlds end. Taking Genji with him.

 

Her father was _alive_.

 

The pair were pulled out of the portal. Their time up. The truth told.

 

Hana thanked the Goddess, and with this new knowledge she and Lucio set out. Crossing the sea, further than they’d ever anticipated. When they finally arrived the Lycaon was waiting for them. Neither knew how to battle a legendary beast, and they soon fell at his feet. Just when he was about to strike, Lucio remembered Hana’s cloak. She had showed it to him before their journey. Grabbing the cloak, he threw it over the beast. The beast screamed when the cloak touched him, vanishing beneath the folds of feathers and wolf skin, and from it emerged – the God of Harvest. The feathers from the cloak, taken from their mistress found a pure soul within the body of the beast. Healing him from his curse.

 

For mercy is a gift that can come in different forms. Be it ailments, famine or warmth from the cold, her blessing alone can heal the broken – for those whose intentions are _pure_.

 

The God – whose name was Jesse – thanked them profusely, and showed them where his prisoner was. The attack had deeply affected Genji, his body covered in scars in pain still, despite the passing of a millennia. Rushing to his side, Hana placed the final feather over his heart. Willing it to heal her father.

 

The last act of mercy.

 

_For mercy is a gift that can come in different forms. Be it ailments, famine or warmth from the cold, her blessing alone can heal the broken – for those whose intentions are pure._

 

And he healed. Genji awoke from his coma, relief washing over his once damaged body to the sight of his daughter. She explained their strange tale to him. Of how they journeyed across the sea, spoke to the God of Time, and found them.

 

Together, the party travelled back to the spirit realm.

 

There was an uproar upon the sight of Jesse and Genji. Many believing the pair to have died. At once all wars stopped, and every God was asked to meet in the realm of the Celestials, to discuss all that had happened.

 

Hana told her tale. Of how she stole her mothers cloak, her meeting with Lucio, their wit their journey and their discovery of the truth through the Goddess of Time. Genji and Jesse testified. Confirming all that had been said. With everything cleared, Sombra was immediately banished to the earth. To never again be a Celestial.

 

The Celestials immediately apologised for their actions, begging forgiveness from their kin. Of which the _Okami_ – his kingship reinstated – gladly accepted. But that was not all. From the ground of the Celestial realm Jesse made a beautiful tree blossom, full of beautiful fruit. He explained that whoever ate from its tree would become a Celestial, the thing that once bound them to the earth gone forever.

 

All of them accepted. All of them except Genji. He knew that his love loved the earth. And now that she had seen he was alive, she had reason to venture out again.

 

Realising this dilemma Jesse made a new tree. This time full of pomegranates. Whoever ate from this tree would be bound to earth. A seed for each month spent on earth.

 

Six Gods stepped forward: Hanzo, Genji, Angela, Jesse, Lucio and Hana.

 

Despite the hardships faced, they all had a reason to remain on earth. Genji for Angela, and Jesse for Hanzo. Hanzo and Angela loved the earth, for the Hunt and the people. Making their decision to remain. Taking one fruit, they cracked it open and took three seeds each. Representing their time on earth. 12 seeds in all. Angela ate hers first. Followed by Genji. Jesse too. And then Hanzo.

Spring.

Summer.

Fall.

Winter.

The Four Seasons.

 

They ate their seeds, binding themselves to the earth. Lucio and Hana stepped forward. They had never experienced life on the earth, and their adventure brought about their thirst for more. That, and they enjoyed one another’s company, their comradeship budding into something more. Taking the fruit from the tree, the pair took twelve seeds between, for the twelve months of the year. Forever binding them to the earth. They ate their seeds, courage in their hearts. Ready for the adventure ahead.

 

And with that, they all departed the Celestial realm. Ready to embrace their new home. This is the story of the seasons. Of the beginning of joy and music.

This is the tale of Gods and Monsters.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave your reviews. I enjoy your feedback ;)


End file.
